Shirabe Ako
is one of the four main Cures in the series Suite Pretty Cure♪. She is the Princess of Major Land but has come to the human world to escape the Major Land/Minor Land war, where she attends the Public Kanon Elementary school as a classmate of Minamino Souta. In order to save her father Mephisto, whose heart had been tainted with evil, she disguised herself as the Masked Cure. In episode 35 to try to win back her father's gentle heart, she removed her mask to announce her plans of joining Cures Melody, Rhythm and Beat. Ako's alter ego is . She uses the purple Fairy Tone Dodory to transform. Appearance Ako has orange eyes and wears square-shaped glasses. Her orange hair is shoulder length with a thin, longer loose strand on each side of her head, while her bangs are split at the corner. Casually she wears a light pink long-sleeved shirt beneath an indigo jumper with slightly puffed shorts and a row of hot pink buttons going down the middle. Her white and pale blue sneakers are worn with raspberry socks. In Masked form, Ako appears to be much older with magenta eyes and her head hidden by a mask with large purple and black plume-like attachments and a big heart gem on it. Her attire consists of a black one-piece with white blouse sleeves, black gloves, and thigh length fabric covering her lower legs. She has a belt and wears a black and neon pink cape with purple inside and a large, furry collar. As Cure Muse, she retains her magenta eyes while her hair grows very long and separates into two, very curled sections. Her bangs are thicker, while her forelocks grow to shoulder length, and she wears yellow flowing ribbons on each side of her head. On her forehead is a large pink heart on a white band, while her heart earrings are pink and yellow. On her neck is a yellow choker. She wears a pale yellow blouse with gold detail on the torso and wrists, along with yellow ribbons on each hip to match those in her hair. She also has a gold balloon skirt with a yellow pleat tutu sewn over it, and a pair of white and yellow boots with a gold sole. A goldenrod ribbon is sewn to each boot with a pink heart in the center, while a light yellow shawl wraps around her shoulders trim with ruffles and adorned with the Cure Module, attached to a light goldenrod ribbon. Personality Ako is a sweet and considerate girl who enjoys music and loves to sing. She adores her parents and looks up to them, although she gets flustered by her father's awkward behavior. She is also mature for her age and capable of understanding things most kids her age wouldn't. However, after Minor Land's takeover of her home, she fled for Kanon Town and was led to believe she would be forced to save everyone on her own. As such, she became cold and pushed others away, showing a rude and inconsiderate side around people older then her unless she liked them, and even then she could come off as condescending and sternly cold if annoyed. History Appearances as Ako Ako first appears walking with Kanade's brother Minamino Souta to school. She runs into Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade arguing and tells them to get out of her way. She seems to be disrespectful of her elders and has no respect for them and seems to be somewhat mature for her age. She also tells Hibiki and Kanade later that she likes singing but is not very good at it. In a later episode, she and Souta see Hummy and Siren together and tell Hibiki and Kanade about it. Appearances as the Masked Cure Cure Muse was first shown as the Masked Cure in the show's first opening sequence. She makes her first appearance when she saves Kanade and Hibiki from a Negatone made by Bassdrum at a fake music contest near the clock tower. Hibiki and Kanade immediately began speculating about her identity. Some suspects were Nishijima Waon and Higashiyama Seika. Also, Bassdrum calls out to Cure Muse and refers to her as "Siren!" leading to the speculation that Cure Muse may actually be Siren. However, this is soon proven false, as she saves the Cures from Siren herself. She both saves the Cures and helps them on several other occasions but starts to worry that the others are getting too powerful when they acquire the Healing Chest. Cure Muse doesn't really talk when she was disguised as the Masked Cure, however, Dodory talks for her. Saving Mephisto's Heart and Joining the Team Ako explains that she became a Cure on the very day Mephisto stole the legendary score. She hid her identity and became the masked Cure because she really didn't want to fight against her father. After Hibiki said that they were fighting to save Mephisto, she revealed herself but still could not quite bring herself to fight her father. Melody, Rhythm and Beat start fighting him for her but are hopelessly outmatched, so Ako steps in as Muse and begs her father to stop. This does not work, as Mephisto is too well controlled by the noise of evil. Finally, Muse gathers up her courage and punches Mephisto which knocks him back to his senses and returns him to normal. Cure Muse "Playing the Goddess' tune, Cure Muse!" 爪弾くは女神の調べ、キュアミューズ Tsumabiku wa megami no shirabe, Kyua Myūzu! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Ako. She transforms using her Cure Module, along with Fairy Tone Dodory. Her true form was first revealed in episode 35, and her official transformation occurred during episode 36. Cure Muse does not have a special purification weapon, using her Cure Module to attack instead. With the help of Shiry, she can perform Shining Circle and Sparkling Shower. She can also create a rainbow-colored piano clapping her hands together and spreading the keys out. When she plays on this piano, the keys shoot out to surround her target within a barrier. She uses this to trap enemies and also to protect friends and civilians. Crescendo Cure Muse Crescendo Cure Muse is the upgraded form that Cure Muse attains in episode 47. The Crescendo Tone is required for this transformation upgrade; in the TV series, as the Crescendo Tone was sealed up by Noise, the eight Fairy Tones Dory to Dodory combined to become the Crescendo Tone to allow the Cures to transform. In this form, the Cures can perform Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo Finale. In this form, Ako's hair is lighter and thinner. Her ribbons in her hair appear thicker, the bows on her boots and chest grow in size. Her shawl is lighter in color and her outfit turns pure white, with the details now yellow. Her skirt changes into a ruffled fabric with frilly layers beneath it, including golden pieces of fabric. The layers above it grow in length, and she gains a pair of golden feathery wings. Relationships Minamino Souta - Her best friend in Kanon Town. He is shown having feelings for her, although she doesn't seem to be aware of it, other then blushing when he complimented her princess costume. She cares about him and acts sternly around him, although he knows there is more to her than that. Hojo Hibiki, Minamino Kanade, and Kurokawa Ellen - Pretty Cure partners. Ako is seen as the "little sister" of the group, being the youngest of all four of them, and essentially gets along with them. Initially, she was shown being rude towards them until she began to trust the girls, and in return, they are shown to be attached to her. Ellen is respectful towards her after realizing she was the Princess she met in the past. Etymology has two meanings. means "tone", which fits with Suite Pretty Cure♪ theme. And means "side" or "area". Together this word sounds similar to the word "shirabe" (調べ), which means "playing music"1. is taken from the word , parallel to Ellen's "electric". "Cure Muse" came from the name of Greek goddesses of the inspiration of literature, science, and the arts Songs Ako's voice actor, Ōkubo Rumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ami Koshimizu, who voices Hojo Hibiki, Fumiko Orikasa, who voices Minamino Kanade, and Toyoguchi Megumi, who voices Siren/Kurokawa Ellen. Singles *'Overture~Overture of Friendship~' Duets *'ONE~Hearts As One~' (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Fumiko Orikasa, and Toyoguchi Megumi) *'Door Of Dreams' (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Fumiko Orikasa, Toyoguchi Megumi) Trivia *Ako is the youngest main character in the franchise thus far. She is also the smallest Cure. Her age is not stated in the show but is revealed in an interview and printed on some of her character collectible cards. *Cure Muse has the least amount of focus and speaking lines in the All Stars movies compared to the rest of the Cures. Currently, she has only spoken in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi and ''HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories''. *Cure Muse, when masked, looks older than she really is, which is probably why Hibiki, Kanade, and Ellen did not suspect Ako to be Cure Muse at first. In one episode, it was shown that Ako knows how to walk on stilts, hinting to her Cure identity. *She is the first yellow Cure to join the team as the fourth member. *Ako appeared as Cure Muse to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory speech at the beginning of episode 33 in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery :Main page: Shirabe Ako/Image Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Main characters